goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Luck, Teddy!
Teddy and Spencer are back together and the whole school thinks Teddy is a jinx. Ever since they got back together, the basketball team has been losing. Teddy and Spencer plan a fake break up to prove them wrong and actually prove she is not a jinx. Meanwhile, Gabe overhears his parents talking and thinks they are going to send him to military school. He decides to act extra nice to change their mind. Also, PJ gets too old to get his hair cut at the Orange Balloon. Bob takes him to his barbershop and PJ falls for a cute hair stylist. This episode got approx. 4.3 million viewers on its premiere night. Episode Summary Ever since Teddy and Spencer got back together, the basketball team hasn't been able to win a game. This leads to everybody thinking that Teddy is a jinx. They fake break up and the basketball team wins and Teddy announces that they did not break up. Overhearing that Amy and Bob are thinking about sending him to military school, Gabe starts acting on his best behavior, only to find out it was not true after Amy and Bob took advantage of him. (Really it was one of Amy's friends sending her son to military school.) PJ frequently attends his local barbershop to spend time with Syd (Rachel Melvin), an attractive female barber. The next time that PJ went there to find she was giving a hair cut to another client and PJ then says their "relationship" was over. She disagrees, saying they never had a relationship and that she has other clients, to which PJ responds, "That's all I am to you? A client?" He has another crazy barber at the same place cut his hair to make her jealous and ends up with endless scrapes and cuts afterwards. End Credits Spencers final shot for the state championship is blocked by a hand. Once the crowd gasps, the blocker is shown to be Charlie, as she says "Not in my house!" to Spencer. Meanwhile, Ivy has a date with Serurge Leflure. (Teddy's Mime boyfriend.) Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Production Information *This was the first produced episode of Season 3, but it was actually the second episode. *This episode premiered on the same night as Make Room For Baby. *This episode was filmed on December 5, 2011 Errors *PJ says Gabe has no experience in being good but he promised God he would do something good in the episode, Sun Show. *In Teddy's Bear, Gabe told Teddy that he had Amy's signature down. But in this episode, he asks for a signature. Knowing Gabe, he could have just signed it himself without his parents knowing. * In Baby's New Shoes P.J. told Dustin that he only gets his hair cut by Rachel at Crazy Cuts but in this episode, Bob implies that he has always gone to the Orange Balloon. Continuity Teddy was given the nickname Jinx. In (Ditch Day) she was called GG. Allusions *The military plot with Gabe seems very similar to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days when Greg's dad considers sending him to Spag Union. PJ searches up the school while Gabe is with him, similar to Dog Days where Greg's big brother, Rodrick searches up Spag Union when Greg is with him. *Amy's reference to Colonel Klink is a homage to the Kommandants of Stalag 13, the toughest POW camp in Germany, from the 1960' s sitcom Hogans Heroes. References Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan. *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan/Jackson. *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan. *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan. *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan. Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh. *Rachel Melvin as Syd. *Troy Evans as Jerry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes